battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Semper Fidelis/Transcript
Opening Cutscene The mission starts off with lines flashing across a black screen before cutting to a shot of New York City with the Brooklyn Bridge on the foreground. Police sirens can be heard as the police cruisers are driving quickly towards somewhere. It then cuts to a black screen showing the opening credits. ELECTRONIC ARTS Following that, the camera shows an overhead shot of a subway train passing through before cutting to the front of the train as it approaches the camera. DICE The camera cuts to the first-person view of the main character, Henry Blackburn, as he runs towards the edge of a bridge as police cruisers are coming closer. The next thing he does is jump off the bridge and onto the roof of the subway train from before. BATTLEFIELD 3 Stop the Train Get to The Engine The mission starts off with Blackburn tumbling on the roof of the subway train as it passes through a tunnel. He nearly falls off the train, but grabs onto the ledge of the train's rear-most car and uses the momentum to kick a People's Liberation and Resistance (PLR) agent while crashing through the window. He grabs the unconscious agent's M9 and takes cover behind one of the seats. Blackburn kills two other PLR agents in front of him. As he moves through the train, the sounds of gunshots and passengers screaming can be heard as they are getting killed by the PLR agents. Afterwards, their leader, Solomon, begins to speak over the train's speakers. Solomon: My brothers. You know what must be done. No one in this vile place is innocent, no one! Everything and everyone will burn! Blackburn ends up on a door blocked shut with an M1014 on its handle. He pulls out the shotgun and opens up the door. He only walks a meter or so before he gets ambushed by another PLR agent using a knife against him. Blackburn punches the agent in the face, which causes him to turn towards a window. Blackburn uses the AKS-74U on the agent's back to shoot out the window before taking it and kicking him out of the train. Up ahead, he sees Solomon behind a locked door, planting C4 on the car Blackburn is on. As the beeps from the C4 begin to get louder, Blackburn climbs up on the outside of the train. He is able to jump to the car in front of him as the previous car he was one gets destroyed. However, Solomon shoots out the window in front of Blackburn with his .44 Magnum, causing the latter to nearly fall off the train. Stop The Train Blackburn climbs up a ladder on the side of the train's car onto its roof. As he walks carefully on the roof, more PLR agents peek out of the car to take shots at him. However, the car in front has its roof blown off, killing some of the agents. He jumps down the hole in the roof and kills more of the agents standing between him and the train's lead car. On the way, he notices some bombs stacked on top of each other, with wires leading to the lead car. As Blackburn opens the door to that car, he spots another PLR agent who puts his hands up in the air. However, Solomon knocks Blackburn down to the ground from the side and points his revolver at him. Solomon: Are you alone? Huh? Mission Ends Category:Transcripts of Battlefield 3